Playtime
by Luck-of-the-Leprechaun
Summary: For those of you who want Chucky in character well here you go! Ever thought of Chucky as a doll who just couldn't give up with sex talk and murder? Sex and murder it's all that Chucky knows for life and so here is his life! RATED M for SEXUALITY in parts
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm taking over this story for ChuckyRayFanatic since she already has too many to deal with at the moment and since she wanted the fic to go on she insisted I continue it and make some sequels for it while I'm at it. Hope you like it:) It did take a lot of editing and things and because of it, it took hours, days who knows what else to get it to make sense so enjoy the long hours of hard work that was put into it! Let us know how our hard work paid off and review! It would be more than helpful to us both!_

_**Part 1**_

**Chucky's Play**

**Chapter 1**

Sirens blared as the police car raced down the slippery streets towards the police station. Inside a girl, thirty-six years of age, sat in the front with the thirty-four year old officer who was her boyfriend. That was, of course, until she got what she wanted from him which would happen at the station once they got there.

"Thanks for allowing me to get a tour of the station," Kimberly told her temporary boyfriend with joy.

"Anything for you, babe," he replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back but only for a moment; she wanted to wait until they got into the station and close to evidence storage. That was her target for that night and her naïve "boyfriend" had no idea what she did when she dealt with things that involved the police. Especially when it was something was determined to get back.

When they got to their destined location Zach parked the car and led Kimberly inside and she coaxed him with small kisses while carefully pulling his keys from his pocket. As he ironically stopped by the evidence room and got more into his kissing, Kimberly too got more into it so he could be oblivious to her next plans. As she played along Kimberly reached for his gun, laid her hand on the rough handle, and readied herself for the attack.

With the gun now out of its holster in Kimberly's hand and pointed at Zach's stomach without him noticing, Kimberly stopped kissing him, pulled away and gave him a smile that made his eyes widen. He looked down at the aimed gun and jangling keys that lay in Kimberly's hand.

"Kimberly, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting what I came here for," Kimberly said reaching behind him and unlocking the evidence room.

Zach tensed up and waited for the right moment to make his move on her but Kimberly had felt his tension and flung him the corner outside the room, took aim again with the gun and pulled the trigger.

Slowly Zach slid down, blood dripping from the bullet hole in his forehead, until he hit the floor and died.

Kimberly smiled with glee at him then turned back to her mission. She kicked the door in not caring about the noise she was making and slid her slender fingers across the lockers until she came across the one that read Case 18652 Unsolved. She searched for the right key and unlocked it with all kinds of excitement rushing through her. This was going to be a very exciting time for her and it would last a lifetime.

Leaving it open with no care what-so-ever, Kimberly took off out of the station and to Zach's car. Through the rain flooded windshield she could make out a couple of cops swarm out and just as she figured, passed Zach's car without checking it and jumped into their own. When Zach's partner hopped into the car and turned to talk to who he thought was Zach, Kimberly gave him the same smile she had gave Zack before killing him and shot him between the eyes.

Luckily she was skilled at keeping things clean of fingerprints; it did come in handy when stealing evidence right from the police.

Kimberly shoved the dead cop out of the car and drove off as fast as she could with the sirens going again so she wouldn't get pulled over. Every once in a while she would glance at the black plastic bag and smile. The killer Good Guy doll was finally hers.

"It's gonna be good having you back, guy," she joked.

Once at the house, Kimberly raced up the stairs and burst into the entry hall dripping wet and ready for a relaxing night with an old friend who she would call once she got into her room for some privacy.

"Hey, you're home earlier than I expected," a voice said from the couch in front of her.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I thought you'd spend the entire night with your new boyfriend. You know, movie, dinner, then ending with bed time at his house."

Kimberly walked over and sat in the chair next to the couch and looked her sister in the eye. "You thought?"

Jamie smiled. "Sure, you've always spent more than a few hours with your boyfriends, even though you go through like three a week," she said thinking about the past hundred boyfriends Kimberly had had while she was staying at the house.

"Well, this one proved to be a total moron."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Jamie asked eyeing Kimberly. The reason she had asked to stay at Kimberly's in the first place was because she was worried about her sister. She had been getting herself in more and more trouble with every time she went out. Jamie had a feeling Kimberly was up to something, she had never killed before until that night she had watched Kimberly study the ten o'clock news some years before.

"So what if I did?"

Jamie groaned and sighed at the same time in disappointment. "Kim, you need to cut it out! Sooner or later you're going to be caught!"

"Right, that's like them finding out that Jesus Christ is the spawn of Satan. It's not true and definitely not possible. Plus, I've decided to stop now, I guess all that has happened wasn't what I expected."

"You're damned right! Killing is a crude and vicious thing. I hope you keep your word that you are going to stop, it would make me happy." Jamie didn't want to spend the rest of her life watching over her sister, Kimberly was more than capable of leading a normal, peaceful life.

"Well, I'm tired," Kimberly said rolling her eyes at her sister's lecture.

"Okay, good night." Jamie went back to watching her program and Kimberly went up to her room which she had made in the basement because she didn't like the others rooms, they weren't dark enough and were too homey looking. She didn't like something that looked comfy and inviting, so that's why she chose the basement then made all the rooms up stairs into guest bedrooms. She did, on the other hand, want to make a bedroom out of the attic because she was hoping to get married soon and have a kid to give that room to.

She had always dreamed of having a kid who stayed locked up in his/her attic room all the time and only came down for food and nights out. She wanted a kid that was exactly like her.

Kimberly treasured her basement room; it was a cozy space with a queen sized bed, a bedside desk, a computer desk and a dresser. There was also a small stand that held her TV and a book shelf next to it that held her movies, horror movies to be exact. All this made her life in the basement a very comfortable and enjoyable one.

She put the bag that she had hid from Jamie's sight while they had talked on the bed then reached under it to pull out a bag of rainbow colored sand. The store didn't have plain red or yellow so she went with the rainbow because it was all she could afford when she had gotten it. She then pulled out a voodoo book she had checked out form the library and began to make the symbol that the book showed in the section of in easy terms, Life after Death.

Feeling like the symbol was in its best shape, Kimberly pulled the doll out of the bag and stared at the many scars on his face.

"Wow, what the fuck happened to you? I think someone got blender happy," she said putting him in the middle of her sand symbol.

She knew for sure though that it was indeed a Good Guy doll. She recognized the little cowboy hats and construction tools and such on the supposed to be bright blue overalls with the name Good Guy in a semi bright red on the front pocket. She grinned at the doll and began to read the words from the book aloud.

"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!" She struggled with a lot of the words but made it through the last verse then looked back down at the doll and expected to see him sitting up with a smile that she had always seen on his face when she had known him 12 years before… when he was actually human.

To her great disappointment, he only lay there, lifeless as any doll would be.

She looked back at the book and glared at it. "What bullshit!" She growled in frustration and threw the book on the bed. She then got up onto the bed and closed her eyes. She had been hoping that after all those years she would be able to hear the voice of the only serial killer her, Jamie, and their mother had called family. To her and Jamie he had been a replacement for their biological father after he had died from a heart attack. It had hurt them all excruciatingly when Chucky had been shot and killed after only six or seven years of knowing him.

With betrayal being the only emotion she felt at that moment, Kimberly went upstairs and got some drinks and snack foods then headed back to the basement to watch some movies, then go to bed. When she had her arms full, the big brand new bag of potato chips, some sugary cereal, and other snack's, Jamie's boyfriend and soon to be husband, came in and smiled at her sweetly. She loved him so much.

"Getting ready to do your usual horror night?" He asked offering to take some things for her.

"Yep, nothing better to do except sleep," Kim said handing him all the drinks.

"Mind if I join you? After all, I myself have nothing better to do," he said with a funny smile.

Kim laughed at him. "So, you don't want to be with your future wife?"

"Well, she just left to go to a meeting and won't be back for a few hours."

"Okay, you can join me."

"Awesome," he said as they walked down to her room and made themselves comfy on the bed.

Kimberly stuck an old 20's or 30's movie called The Uninvited then sat back down on the bed with her back propped up on the head board. Ken did the same.

He looked down to the floor and noticed her rainbow design and turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What's that for? Art class?"

Kimberly looked down to the floor and almost spit up the soda she had been drinking and stared at the doll less, messy sign. The sand was disturbed as if something had gotten up from it after laying on it.

"Oh, yes, just practicing my beautiful art," she said looking around the room.

Ken laughed. "I see you need some work in keeping it in shape," he joked.

"No kidding. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I forgot the most important thing, popcorn. Can you go make some?"

"Sure thing," Ken said jumping off the bed and running back upstairs. When his footsteps faded into the kitchen, Kimberly leapt off the bed and began searching for Chucky. He had to be around there somewhere.

She looked in every dark corner and space until it came to under the bed. She kneeled down and pulled the bed skirt up and peered into the darkness. She jumped in surprise as something slid across the floor in her direction and she hit her head on the bottom of the bed, knocking her unconscious.

Ken sat impatiently at the counter while he waited for the popcorn to get done. He thought about how much he enjoyed being around Kimberly, he did know about her sudden change of becoming a killer but that didn't matter to him, he loved her anyway.

The microwave beeped and he grabbed the bag then headed back to Kimberly's room. When he opened the door he found her asleep on the bed with the covers pulled tightly around her. He smiled and closed the door quietly.

She must have had quite a long day, Ken thought going back up to let her sleep.

He didn't notice that her head had been bleeding, even with the blood on the covers and pillows. He, of course, thought she had immediately gone to sleep while he was making the popcorn.

Feeling a bit tired himself, Ken set the popcorn on the coffee table and sat down on the couch to watch some TV before falling asleep himself.

It was 11:32 that night when Kim woke up. She slowly pulled herself up and thought it strange for her chest to feel a bit heavier than usual and suddenly realized that she was staring into two cold blue eyes. Dolls eyes… Chucky's eyes. He was giving her that smile she had expected him to give her when she had read the chant in the beginning.

Kimberly went to scream in complete surprise but her aching head silence her.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" The doll asked giving Kimberly an even wider smile.

"Charles? Is it really you?" She asked even though she recognized his voice. She felt like a moron for even asking that in the first place.

"Of course it's me! You can call me Chucky though."

Kimberly felt the back of her head and noticed something crusty in her hair and when she looked at her hand it was dried blood. "What the hell?" Kimberly asked herself as she leaned back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. I guess I should have waited until you were out form under the bed before I moved," Chucky said sliding off Kim's chest and onto the bed.

Kim sighed. "It's not your fault, I should have been more aware of you in the first place," she told him closing her eyes.

Chucky didn't answer but she could feel him as he lay down next to her.

"I don't know anything about head injuries, or any injury for that matter, but it doesn't look fatal," Chucky finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Chucky replied.

"It feels like my head was split clear to the brain," Kimberly moaned in agony.

"You'll be up and at it tomorrow," Chucky told her. "Which by tomorrow I'm going to be starving and needing some information and feed back."

"At least you're not demanded them tonight, although there is drink and snack foods," Kim said pointing to the pile on the floor opposite to where her sand was.

"No, don't need it right now, I'm too tired. For now it's time to sleep, the same goes for you, Chucky said covering himself up in the blanket and placing himself right into Kimberly's side to get warm. Being a doll had its bad sides, getting warm was one of them. At that moment he was a full doll, but he knew that soon his body would start to become human again, just like it had done many times before.

He was glad to have Kimberly there, she had been such a good little girl when he had met her when she was just seven years old. He of course had been around twenty-four, but still young which was hwy him and Kimberly had understood so much. She was like a daughter to him and he loved her with all his black little heart, killer or not, she was still a part of his life.

"Kim, hey. Wake up."

Kimberly snapped out of her sleep to find herself lying in a hospital bed with Jamie and Ken hanging over her.

"Wha--"

"We found blood on your sheets and took you immediately here. What happened, do you know?" Ken asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, not really. I think a mouse or rat scared me; I was looking under my bed when something shot across the floor and I hit my head on the board.," she said gently messaging her still somewhat aching head. The thought of Chucky suddenly hit her mind.

"Did you by any chance see a doll beside me?"

Ken smiled. "Sure did, and figuring you'd want him since you were snuggling him when we found you, we brought him along." Ken reached down to the floor, picked Chucky up and handed him to Kimberly.

"Thanks," she said.

"By the way, what happened to it? It seems odd to me that you like this old beat up doll," Jamie said giving Chucky a look of disgust. She didn't like the smile on his scarred face, it was almost as if he were smiling directly at her.

"Don't know, he just caught my eye," Kim said hugging him just a like a little girl would.

Ken decided to keep Kimberly's mind away from the accident and point the subject more towards the doll, he was actually very curious about it.

"So, he got a name?"

"Chucky," Kim said.

Jamie laughed. "Chucky, huh? It almost seems like you've named him after Mom's old friend."

"I did," Kim said. "When I got the doll I was thinking about how much I missed Charles, so in order to have a piece of him with me, I named this doll after him."

"Well, I think it fits him," Ken said with a smile.

You're damned right it fits me, Chucky thought to himself. He really didn't like this guy and by the looks of it, he appeared to be with Jamie as a boyfriend or worse… husband. He decided to give them a spook and do what he had always done in introductions. He turned his head as the doll would have done and said in the doll's high voice, "Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend to the end. Hidey ho, ha ha ha."

Jamie and Ken both jumped.

"How did you program the name in?" Ken asked.

"I got a voice box from the Build a Bear Workshop," Kim said with a small chuckle.

"Cool," was all Jamie and Ken could say. They were beginning to become aware of something out of the ordinary about the doll. Never before had Kimberly had such a fetish about any doll, she hated dolls with all her heart. What was it about this one besides the scarred up face?

Build a Bear Workshop? What the hell kind if shit are they getting these days? Chucky thought with disgust. He looked cautiously to Jamie and saw her eyes widen a little as she stared at him. Oh fuck. He had crinkled his nose in disgust when he thought about the new things he was hearing about.

"Something wrong?" Kimberly asked Jamie.

Jamie shook her head. "Nope. Just driving myself insane," she said rubbing her eyes and trying to convince herself that it was only a doll. She then thought of something. "Hey, didn't Charles get us a doll just like this one except brand new just before he went away?"

Kimberly squinted her eyes in thought. "Hmm, I think he did. Oh my god, he did! I didn't realize that!" She turned Chucky to her and studied him. Why didn't she see that in the first place? And why didn't he tell her.

She scooted Chucky away as she saw him give her a glare. He knew what she had been thinking, all her thoughts were obvious because of her expression associated with them.

At that moment Chucky himself remembered giving Jamie and Kimberly a Good Guy doll, just before it had come out too. That was the beauty of stealing. Of course he had forgotten all about them after that until he got shot down at that toy store. He even remembered looking at the doll as Jamie played with hers and thinking about how much he could get away with if he was a doll. Nobody believes that dolls are capable of living, not even he did at that time.

"When do I get out of this place?" Kim asked disturbing Chucky's thoughts.

"Doctor said the wound was only a minor so by tonight for sure," Jamie told her with w worried look on her face. That doll was really making her nervous and since it was one of those Good Guy dolls it made it even worse. Jamie remembered that Kim had trashed hers a long time ago and she had done it so well stitches wouldn't have been able to put it back together. This one was in better shape than Kimberly's old one would ever have be in.

"I wish it could be sooner," Kimberly said pouting.

"So do I, I hate seeing you in a hospital." Jamie got up and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "We got to go."

"Alright, be back to pick me up soon!"

"Of course! We'll be back at 8:30 or so," Ken said as Jamie and him went to the door and gave Kim some last good-byes then left.

"I thought they'd never leave," Chucky said squeezing out of Kimberly's grasp.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Jamie," Kim told him biting the inside of her lower lip.

"_Her_, yes. That guy, fuck no," Chucky said as if Ken were still there and he was glaring at him with a threatening gleam in his blue eyes.

"Oh give Ken a break, he's a sweet guy."

"So, is he boyfriend or husband?"

"Fiancé," Kim corrected in place of husband.

"Shit, how the hell did she fall for him?"

"Long story. Hey, have _you_ fallen for anyone lately?"

Chucky stayed quiet for a few moments then replied, "Yeah, but it ended quickly. Which, by the way, turn on the news will you?"

Without question Kimberly turned the TV on and flipped to the news channel. On it were three murder cases, two involving family murder and one involving a murderous eighteen year old girl.

Chucky leapt up from the bed when a picture of the girl and he yelled in an angry protest.

"Shhh, Chucky, they think I'm alone!" Kim scolded.

"I'm not going to Shhh, that fucker stole my amulet!" He yelled.

"You know her?" Kim asked looking closely at the mug shot.

"Yeah, that's Tiffany Fried. Don't you remember her?"

Kimberly thought for a moment. "Vaguely. What happened?"

Chucky sighed. "Too much happened, I'll tell you later," he said glaring at the television.

"Did you get involved with her?"

Chucky turned and looked at Kimberly surprised. "Uh, well… as I said, I'll tell you later," he replied looking back at the TV.

"You did get involved, I knew it."

"Kimberly…"

"What?"

"Can it up your ass," Chucky growled.

"Fine then," she mumbled and leaned back into the pillow. "At least I know I have the right Chucky."

A knock came at the door and one of the nurses came in.

"How are you feeling this evening?" She asked as she adjusted Kimberly's pillow and bed.

"Better, much better. I'm ready to go home."

The nurse laughed. "Aren't we all," she said catching notice of Chucky. "Interesting doll. Where'd you get him?"

"I stole it," Kim said almost in a growl. The nurse thought she was joking and smiled. "He means a whole lot to me."

"He's fine by me," the nurse said picking him up and placing him in Kim's arms.

"Can I be alone now?" Kimberly asked annoyed.

"Sure, just came in to check on you," the nurse said and walked out.

"Man, I though nurses were supposed to be cute with skirts just inches from their thigh and huge ass boobs," Chucky commented in disappointment.

"You wish," Kim told him shaking her head.

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to be careful on what you wish for."

"Especially you," Kimberly said pushing Chucky off her chest.

Chucky protested. "Hey, hey, hey! I was comfy up there!"

"Only because of my "huge ass boobs"," Kim said sarcastically.

"So, all that matters is that I was comfy," he replied quietly.

"Show me a ring first, Bud."

"Can't, someone else has got it."

Kimberly turned the TV off and turned Chucky around so that he faced her. "What do you mean someone else has it?" She had a feeling it was Tiffany who had it, if Chucky was telling the truth about a ring.

"What is there to explain? Someone else has the ring. It's too bad though, you're the kind of girl I've always dreamed of having," Chucky said giving her the check over.

"Well keep dreaming," Kimberly said pulling the blanket clear over her head.

"Why dream when I have you now?" Chucky asked in a hopefully seductive voice.

"Don't even think about it, short stuff, you way too small for my liking and have no ring to show me commitment."

Chucky laughed in that infamous way of his. "It's not the size that counts, Kim, it's what you do with it," he said with glee. Kimberly deserved hearing that more than anyone else, especially more than Tiffany.

"Where in hell did you get that idea?"

Chucky found his way under the blanket with Kim and climbed back onto her chest then looked her in the eye. "Not too long ago, say, you did want to hear about the missing ring, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Tiffany has it."

"So I was right, you married her?"

Chucky nodded. "Unfortunately, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. That girl on the news is her; I made her a doll as well some years ago and she immediately wanted to get out but it didn't work. When we were close to getting human bodies, she tried to kill me and so I killed her."

"How'd you end up dead?"

"Got shot, nothing you couldn't have figured out."

"And now you're mad because she stole the amulet."

"I'm not mad, I'm fucking furious! No one steals that amulet, not with the power it holds! This time when I get it back, I'm gonna kill that bitch and make sure she never comes back."

"Why are you under with me?" Kimberly asked off subject.

Chucky sat quiet. "Oh… I don't know," he said in a low voice.

"Man, it's a good damned thing you're easy to carry," Kim joked.

"That's what makes me special," Chucky replied.

Kimberly grinned at him. "Having some thought there?" She asked forgetting about the whole ring deal. Who cares if he had a ring or not, he had commitment, and he was perfectly capable of showing it through other things.

Chucky grinned back. "Maybe… Too bad we're in a hospital."

"Yeah, I don't think it'd be the greatest thing being caught while fucking a doll."

Chucky gave her a look. "You say it proudly," he said while his grin widened. "Did you have a liking toward me when I was human?"

"I still have a liking towards you now! It's just… well, I wish you were my size, it would make things better."

"I feel like a very lucky guy," Chucky said happily. "I'm glad you brought me back. I didn't think our relationship would go as far as it's going."

Kimberly laughed and hugged him tightly. "It's still just too bad that you're so small," she said.

"Ah, come on. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't do what any other man can do. Big or small it's all the same."

"You're right, but not at a hospital," Kimberly told Chucky strictly.

"Sure, sure! Just wait until you're home tonight," he said. "There is a lock on your door, right?"

Kimberly nodded. "Hell yeah! But, how about we wait until I'm your size," she said.

Chucky stared hard at her. "My size?" What was this girl thinking?

"Yeah, On the way home I'll ask Jamie if we could drop by the store. You get where I'm going at?"

Chucky thought about it. "I do," he said. "You're very smart, Kim. I was so caught up in things that that thought never hit me. I'm glad it did for you."

"So am I." Kim looked at the clock and groaned. Still a couple hours left.

Chucky also looked at the clock then shook his head at Kim. "If you want time to go by quicker, then sleep." He had some plans to plan and he needed some time to do it without Kimberly interrupting with anymore questions. He loved her but he needed some quiet time now to arrange some things.

"That actually sounds good." Kimberly snuggled into the bed and Chucky slid out into the open and hid behind the bed to think things out while he still had time.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope this story is going good like CRF says it is. It took too much brain power to get everything to fit in properly. My head still hurts from reading over the very small print off of the paper and putting it onto the computer…_

**Chapter 2**

Chucky thought hard about how he was going to kill Tiffany and get the amulet back; it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. There were so many things that Tiffany would figure out if he tried to pull them on her. That was why it was so bad that she knew him so well, maybe she knew him a bit too well.

"Chucky? Where'd you go?" Kimberly's sleepy voice asked from the bed.

Chucky snickered. She sounded like she had been put on some serious drugs… it could be true, hospitals were known to drug patients with drugs they didn't need. It had happened to Chucky as a kid, and he swore it was the reason why he became so addicted to most drugs.

He climbed back on the bed. "I'm right here," he said.

"So, what's been going on?"

"Not a whole lot." Chucky sat down and thought some more. His brain was beginning to hurt from so much thinking but he had to think of someway to overthrow Tiffany and get rid of her forever. "I'm just pondering."

"About what?"

"What else? Getting my so called "wife" back. I'm not going to let this slip you know."

Kimberly shrugged. "I know that, but I didn't think it would be that important to you."

"If she didn't have the amulet it wouldn't."

Kimberly nodded and looked to see how much time she had left. Still over an hour and a half. She thought she'd go insane. She decided to turn her thoughts to something else. "So, did you figure anything out while I slept for under an hour?"

"No, I did search the room for any killing tools, you know, to add more evil to my plans…"

"Find anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure that I can if I can get out of this room."

"Do it when I leave."

Chucky blinked at Kimberly. "When you leave?"

"Sure, when I leave it'll be clear for you to take a run for it. I'll come back with an excuse to pick ya up, just be where I can find you."

"I'm falling for you more and more, Kim. I love ya lots." Chucky gave her a quick kiss on the lips catching Kimberly by surprise and hopped down onto the floor to give the room another inspection.

"So, what happens after I become like you?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Chucky sighed and turned to her. "Well, I guess that's my secret for now," he said giving her a sinister grin.

"Am I supposed to fear that reply or turn sexy towards it?"

Chucky laughed. "You could do both and make it more exciting."

Kimberly smiled. "I guess so, but I'm afraid I might get too sexy and drive you up the wall."

"Why, because you're too big for me?"

"Pretty much."

Chucky narrowed his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, just a comment."

Chucky snickered. "Man, if we weren't in a hospital I would make you eat those words."

"You silly little boy, what makes you think you could get that far with me so early?"

"My charms."

Kimberly was almost tempted to provoke him but he was right; it wasn't right to do that kind of stuff in a hospital. Someone could walk in on you at any given moment; it was a risk they couldn't afford.

"Anyway, it wouldn't feel right to me," Chucky said in disappointment.

"Same here," Kimberly replied.

"Do you really want to see a ring before we…"

Kimberly shook her head. "No way, I was just being a smart ass. You can do whatever you want… except kill me or hurt me in any way, shape, or form."

"Gotcha," Chucky said with glee. She was way better than he expected.

Kimberly sighed. "God, I hate being in this hospital," she groaned giving Chucky a look as if to tell him to fix her problem.

He caught her look and grinned. Oh, he'd fix her problem alright. "The more I think about it, and the more you manage to bring it up, I'm thinking that it really wouldn't matter anymore."

"Huh?"

"This whole "We're in a hospital, we'll get caught" sort of thing," Chucky said. He didn't care if they got caught. There were many ways to cover up what would be going on, Kim was smart enough to think of something. After all, they still had an hour and 15 minutes. Besides sleep, sex was another way to make time go by quicker. When you want it to of course.

"You are so not thinking of doing it right here and right now."

"You bet your heart I am. You've driven it to me, honey."

"You take too many risks," Kim told him with an expressionless look.

"Killers always take risks, it's our life."

Kimberly closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm not risking getting caught fucking a god damned doll, have patience my little friend. After all, patience is a virtue."

"I don't believe in virtues. I rely on vulgar aspects."

"I can see that."

"I bet you can," Chucky said hopping back on the bed.

"You're getting excited for absolutely no reason."

Chucky checked the clock and smiled. "We've still got an hour and ten minutes, and I'm sure none of the nurses or doctors are going to come check on you anytime soon. Not unless you page them."

"Oh yeah? What if the paging button is accidentally pushed? You can't hear it when it is pushed. We could get caught."

"So?"

Kimberly looked Chucky right in the eye. "You are so unbelievable."

"So what? That's what makes me so exciting!"

"No, that's what makes you a lunatic. Maybe I should turn you in to the asylum right next to this hospital."

Chucky snickered. "They would put you in there just for trying to put me in! Not many people believe that dolls can walk, talk and kill. They would really lock you up for claiming that a doll is a lunatic," he said imagining her trying to convince them that he was a lunatic while he sat lifeless in her arms.

"AT least I'd be safe from you."

"Actually, I'd make sure that when you end up in the padded room that I'm locked up with you. In there, they don't check on you at all. Maybe once or twice, but other than that, they completely ignore you."

"I'll pass on the asylum then, hey, how do you know that?"

"Been there quite a few times when I was a teenager. But hey, maybe that's an idea! Putting you in the asylum where you'd be trapped would give me a chance. Then I would be a murderous rapist, I'd be twice as bad as before."

"Lord forbid if you took up raping."

"It's a change," Chucky said thinking hard about it. He'd never raped anyone before, but he did have one problem, he was a bit small and probably wouldn't be able to get far unless his victim was trapped. That would take a lot of energy to trap them down, and because of that he'd probably end up too tired to finish what he started. So many flaws for such a cool idea. Why didn't he take it up as a human?

"Don't expect me to be your first victim," Kimberly said. Sure she did agree that she would once she was a doll like him, but that was different. She would be his size, and it would feel more normal if they were each others size. She hoped that the idea of size would make Chucky think twice about rape. That is unless he turned all the women he wanted to rape into dolls, that would work.

"Oh, you'll be a first victim alright, once I can get you into that asylum," Chucky said coming up with a new hysterical plan that would have been fun, but the thought of her plan of becoming a doll made it a plan that would never happen. At least she was willing. He was a guy who needed some love and commitment, and he wanted that love and commitment from Kimberly.

"Dream on, doll," Kim said wrapping the blanket around her head.

"It'll be a dream come true," Chucky said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

You're going to think whatever, Chucky thought as he hid to wait for anyone to come in so he would have an escape route. He couldn't wait until Kimberly leaves, he wanted to get his tools now. His plans would form properly once he knew what he was going to be able to use.

Some he had in mind were some sleep drugs plus some other handy drugs that hospitals had that would come in great use for a serial killer such as himself.

Kimberly tossed around and Chucky knew that she was falling asleep. Just as she sounded like she had found a comfortable spot the doctor came in.

Without hesitation Chucky ran passed the doctor unnoticed and disappeared.

"Mrs. Rhodes," the doctor said gently shaking Kimberly to wake her from the light sleep she was in.

She opened her eyes and expected to see Chucky beside her in doll mode but he was gone. She became frantic and looked up at the doctor with a glare that made him back up. She'd forgotten that Chucky wanted to search the hospital and didn't think that he would have wanted to leave before she left.

"Did you take him?" She demanded grabbing a hold of the doctors jacket.

"Take who? We just came in."

"Chucky, my doll you idiot!"

The doctor's eyes widened at the savage tone of her voice. "I assure you, we did not take your doll. In fact, there was no doll present when we came in."

Kimberly let the doctor go and sat back in the bed. Now she remembered that Chucky must have been out in the hospital on his search. "Sorry, Doctor. I guess my head is still not all the way back to normal," she said sighing.

"I'd say, do you think you're ready to go home in thirty minutes?" The doctor asked with concern while eyeing her.

Kimberly glowered at him. "I'd be better off if I didn't have to stay in this hell hole," she growled.

Be careful, Kim, Chucky thought as he listened in on the conversation from a small supply closet next to Kim's room. If you keep this up you will be sent to that asylum. He really didn't want her to end up like that because it was stupid. Better with her permission then against her will. He wasn't there to torture her, he was there to be a companion.

While shifting his position to get comfortable in the small space Chucky came across what he wanted, some sleeping drugs, both pill and liquid form, some needles and scalpels and stuck all of them in his overalls. He then snuck his way deeper into the hospital where the stringer chemicals would be.

Kimberly sat low in the passenger seat of Ken's Ford Focus with her head plastered against the window in grief. She was more than worried sick about Chucky, sure he was a very intelligent serial killer that would be able to take care of himself more than anyone else, but she still had a bad feeling. What if he had gotten himself caught and was sent somewhere to be held… like the police station again? She'd never forgive herself if that ever happened to him.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that that it was the right time to get Ken to take her back to the hospital. What she had in mind wasn't made up like she thought it would be and once she acted upon it, Ken would turn the car right around and race back to the hospital.

"Shit! Ken, we need to go back to the hospital!" She said in a truly distressed tone. She didn't have to fake that either, she was super worried and it was putting more stress on her than she had ever felt before.

Without question or hesitation Ken whipped the around and sped back to the hospital. "What's wrong Kim? Is your head bothering you more?"

"No, I forgot Chucky," she replied almost in tears. Now the tears were in between fake and real, but they sure as hell made Ken sped up in order to get her back to go find him. She didn't realize how good she was at that.

Ken drove the car right up to the front door and let Kimberly go in by herself while he waited quietly. He hoped that the doctor's had been smart enough to save the doll for her, especially after he heard about her outburst when the doll disappeared.

Poor doctor, Ken thought as he turned on the radio.

Inside Kimberly raced through the hospital and wondered where Chucky could have been, and just as she started losing her hope, he jumped out in front of her and yelled, "Gotcha!"

Kimberly leaped back with a loud gasp of fright and tripped over her own feet and feel to the ground with a loud _thud_. That was just it, she had just gotten out of the hospital and now she was going to be put right back in, all because of Chucky. Maybe he just liked seeing her lying in a snow white bed and going crazy because she's stuck where he can do whatever he wanted to her. He had sure gotten sadistic over the years.

"Jeez, took you long enough," Chucky told her standing right above her face.

"Why the hell did you do that to me?" Kimberly moaned in demand as she pulled herself slowly up. She hoped that her back wasn't broken, or anything for that matter. It just about felt like her back had been snapped in two, the excruciating pain really made it harder for her to stand up properly. She was going to murder Chucky for scaring her like he did.

Chucky gave her a sweet smile that made Kimberly want to vomit because it was so fake. "It's a habit," he said moving away from her as she staggered to the front entrance.

One of the nurses who were passing by noticed her pain and came rushing over to her.

"Oh, Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kimberly told her. "I just need some help with him." She pointed to Chucky who sat on the floor against the wall in doll mode.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly at him. "Okay," she said picking up Chucky as if he were a poisonous snake.

Kimberly smiled maniacally. "Oh stop it, he's not going to do anything."

The nurse laughed nervously. "I know, he's just a bit creepy."

The two of them went out to Ken's car and the nurse handed Chucky to Kim.

"Be careful," the nurse told her as she walked away.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch," Chucky growled under his breath.

"Shhh," Kimberly instructed as she sat down.

Ken was staring at her with a wide eyed look. "What in hell happened in there?" He asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "I just tripped, that's all."

"Are you sure that is all? Do you need to check and see if anything is broken?"

Kimberly sighed in annoyance. "Ken, if anything was broken it would be my back, and if my back was broken then I wouldn't have been able to get up!"

"Right, sorry," he replied pulling onto the road and heading to her house.

"Um, would you mind if we made a quick stop to the store?" Kimberly asked quickly.

"I wouldn't mind. Is there any particular store on your mind?"

Kimberly thought about it. "How about a drop by the mall. There's only one store that holds what I'm looking for and that only store is in the mall," she said.

"Is the mall even open?"

"Should be."

Chucky and Kimberly both looked through all the dolls on display at the one and only doll store that gave a wide variety of styles and sizes of dolls. Chucky was looking for a style of passed shoulder length black hair with some semi slutty clothes. He Didn't really want the big Goth look, but close, as long as the doll had taste in looks, the sluttish clothes and black hair he was happy.

Kimberly, on the other hand, was looking for almost the exact same thing except she preferred the none slutty look. She wanted a doll with a neat shirt, black or silver, with a long skirt, also black or silver.

Because the store was so dark, Kimberly went ahead and set Chucky loose and he came back with a doll that had the looks and black hair that they both wanted but had the obvious slutty clothes.

Kimberly went up to the cashier and asked for some different clothes and he took her into the back where she choose a silvery short sleeve shirt and a very long black skirt with some high heeled black boots. Her doll was now perfect. Even Chucky approved, and it was quite a great approval.

After the doll was paid for, they went quickly back to the car where Ken told Kimberly that Jamie wouldn't be at the house because she was out getting supplies that would make Kimberly comfortable.

Kimberly had to apologize to him for getting snappy and he accepted her apology with a kind smile.

When they got to the house Jamie called up and asked Kim if there was anything she wanted and Kimberly asked for a big pack of Gatorade, a family size pack of smoothie flavored skittles and two big Macs from McDonalds. She figured Chucky would be more than starving at that time and she was right. He was starving and was thankful that she had ordered two burgers instead of one.

Ken walked Kimberly to her room and told her to lay down and rest until Jamie got back with her refreshments. She accepted the rest time fully. Her home was her haven.

Once Ken was gone Chucky sat on the edge of the bed with his back against a mountain if pillows he had prepared himself and watched some corny horror movie while he thought out his plans some more. HE would have more than loved to put the new doll to use but there was the chance of Jamie and Ken coming in the room all the time to check on Kimberly. So, until they weren't so worried about her, he would just have to wait.

Although what couldn't wait was his bloodlust. He wanted so badly to kill, but he couldn't while he was with Kimberly. Not unless he snuck out when she was asleep. He had to do something.

Chucky casually peered at Kimberly without her noticing and found her half asleep. Good, he thought happily. She's almost asleep which means soon I can be out of here and catching up on some killing that has been so long neglected.

He waited only fifteen more minutes until Kimberly was fast asleep then he shot out the door and into the house where he looked around for Ken and Jamie. When there was no sign of them he walked quietly to the back door, slid it open, and slipped out.

It was now almost ten and it was as dark as it was going to get for the night. This meant that there would be a lot of so called "bad ass" teens who have come to believe over the years that they are vampires and go out at night just to act like fools. They were the ones Chucky had the most fun with. They always ended up shedding the most blood when Chucky came after them because they put up the stupidest of fights that only cause his knife to go deeper and deeper into wherever he had stabbed them. It kind of made the killing not as fun, but it did splatter the most blood.

Chucky sat himself in the front yard and waited for any of his "vampires" to come strolling by. He was desperate to kill again, the sight and feel of blood was something he always longed for, that of course besides sex, but that would come later. He needed to catch up on being the serial killer he was, that was more important than anything else in the world.

The sound of laughter caught his attention and he turned to see a young couple strolling down the street, at Chucky's guess, they were only about 18 or 19 years of age. That right there was the perfect kill. But who to kill first? The boy, or the girl?

"Come on, Sam! Let's stop and sit under a tree or something!" The girl pleaded as she took her boyfriends arm and led him to Kimberly's neighbor's yard and sat him down.

"Can't we just go to my house? It would be warmer," Sam said.

From the bushes near the tree the couple sat under, Chucky snickered. The usual teenage boy trying to coax his girl to go to his house just so he could lead her into his bedroom, lock the door, undress her then himself, and finish off with a night of teenage sex. It was the good days that Chucky remembered, he had been exactly like that. To his now disgust, it had been Tiffany that he had lured into his house that night they had graduated from High School, and even though it had been the night of a lifetime, it was still Tiffany who had been his first and it made him feel like he threw a huge opportunity away.

Chucky looked back at the teens just as Sam got up to try and drag his girl to her feet and before he got a hold of her hand, Chucky acted quickly to distract one of them and lure them to the bush.

He took his knife and drug it across the side of the house, while tapping it a few times to really get a noise that would catch Sam's curiosity. It was natural for a boy to get curious about weird sounds and check them out, especially in front of a girlfriend. It was the typical hero thing.

Just as he had planned, Chucky saw Sam look over towards the bushes and sneak quietly in Chucky's direction.

"just a few steps more," Chucky whispered as Sam neared.

The kid stopped a few feet from the bush and Chucky stopped scratching the side of the house.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm wanting to find out, Tam." Kneeling down, Sam parted the bush and peered into the darkness.

Chucky kept himself well out of sight until Sam pulled himself further into the bush and with great speed, Chucky swung his arm and slashed Sam's neck with the very tip of his knife. He watched with glee as the skin parted and blood first seeped then began to pour from the wound.

"One down, one to go," Chucky said laughing as Sam fell back and hit the ground.

Tam screamed as she caught sight of the gleaming blood oozing from her late boyfriends neck and as she looked up towards the bushes, her eyes widened in horror as Chucky stepped out with his knife pointed outward, the blood sparkling on the silver glinted blade.

"W--who the fuck are y--y--you?" Tam stammered as she continued to stare at Chucky in frozen horror.

"Your worst nightmare," Chucky said with a smirk.

Tam let out another scream and took off, but Chucky acted quickly and hurled his knife at her and watched as it pierced the back of her throat; she immediately dropped to the ground and Chucky could've swore he heard a splat as she hit the concrete. It was music to his ears.

"Well, kiddies, it's been fun, but I've got a beautiful lady waiting for me! Catch ya all in hell!" Chucky laughed as he retrieved his knife and went back inside to Kimberly who still hadn't woken up, even through all of Tam's screaming. Chucky knew though that now days a girl screaming normally wasn't perceived as danger because there had been so many times that girls had been heard screaming and when people ran to their aid, it had ended up being a dirty trick caused by a boyfriend.

That meant Chucky was home free with killing teenage girls at night, no one would take their screams seriously.

Although Kimberly's neighbors' would get a big surprise when they come to find Sam's body lying in the front yard and Tam's body not too far away in the street, unless someone passing by on foot or by car sees them.

Wiping his knife clean, Chucky stored it under the bed up between the mattress and the boards that supported the mattress and sat back up with his mountain of pillows and finished watching the corny horror movie that he had begun to watch before the lust for murder had struck.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Whoo, here comes the definite rated M part of the story! Hey, who's to blame? Chucky can't resist, remember, his life consists of murder, sex, eating and sleeping (in that order). It's any guys dream life that Chucky was able to make come true! We should feel happy for our Chucky! GO CHUCKY! I do warn those who can't take "sexy" scenes, for those who can't stand them, do not read the last part of the chapter! It's not really all that bad but I just want to warn you so I don't get in trouble, so don't say I didn't warn you! Even though it really isn't that bad. I'm not that way._

**Chapter 3**

Getting more and more bored with every passing minute Chucky hopped down off the bed and started to search for something to do but was interrupted when Jamie came into the room with Kimberly's demands.

Took you long enough, Chucky thought watching Jamie place everything by Kim and immediately walk out. He drug himself out from under the bed and wiped himself off. It was really getting old to be diving under the bed for cover.

"Chucky, where'd you go, again?" Kimberly asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who wants to know?" Chucky asked going back to his search.

"I do, you want your burger?"

"Oh fuck no," Chucky said shivering in disgust. At that moment just the thought of eating that fat and grease filled piece of nothing would make him sick. For God's sake the meat wasn't even meat.

"Is it the usual fat and grease thought?"

Chucky nodded.

"Well, there's my skittles and Gatorade."

"Not right now, I have things to do."

Kimberly cocked her head at him. "You feeling okay?"

"Peachy, it's just when your tired and groggy, you really have no taste for food."

"I see, then how about a drink," Kimberly said tossing him a Gatorade.

He let it drop next to him then looked back at Kim. "You wouldn't be mad at my plan, would you?" He asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "Don't know. Tell me and find out," she said taking a bite of her burger.

"I was thinking that since Jamie and Ken live with you that they would have the same fate as you."

Kimberly stopped chewing and stared at Chucky. "And what fate is that?"

"You know how I want to turn you into a doll, well, what about them too? Just to make things easier."

Kimberly thought. "Yes, I see where you're getting a, but you do realize there will be tension and lots of complaints and most likely fights."

"I'm more than sure of that, Kim. Especially when I've dealt with it from Tiffany."

"Then I have no objections to your plan, except what about Tiffany?"

Chucky sighed. "Haven't thought about that completely yet. Still needs some work."

"You know, that's why nothing went wrong with you, you always had planned your attacks out with caution and made sure that they were complete before acting on them."

"I'd say pretty much everything went wrong. Especially that night I was shot and had to transfer my soul into this doll In order to get revenge. Take it from me, kid, don't try and do something stupid in order to get revenge, especially on the verge of death. It would be the greatest mistake you'd ever make." Chucky paused and thought about something else. "That is until you realize that it's the coolest thing you'd ever be able to do," he said laughing.

"I was wondering there for a moment if you'd lost it. You life pretty much exists on revenge."

"You're damned right!"

Kimberly grinned. "Ready for your hamburger now?"

Chucky just stared at her, then shook his head. "Nope, I don't eat shit," he said jumping up onto the bed and stealing the bag of skittles.

Kimberly watched in amusement as he fought to open the bag until finally she had to help him to keep her from laughing at him and making him mad. He might decide to waste and throw the bag at her once it's open.

Once the bag was open Chucky sat down on his mountain of pillows just like a little kid would and finished watching a movie marathon that had come on the TV.

"What kind of lame ass son of a bitch made this movie?" Chucky asked looking at the TV with disgust.

Kimberly shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just know that it's supposed to be a real "killer" kind of scary movie," she said straining to open a Gatorade. It seems that they both had problems getting things open.

"They don't even know the meaning of killer, or scary for that matter."

"Oh for god's sake, this is a 40's movie, Chucky!"

Chucky snorted. "I've seen movies made in the 20's that were better than this one," he said chucking the bag of candy to Kimberly making fly off the couch to avoid being hit by it. She knew he'd throw it at her sometime.

"I have too, Chucky. But unfortunately I cannot control what the TV shows, so you'll just have to survive it."

Chucky juts growled at her.

A knock on the door startled them both and Chucky dove under the bed just as Ken and Jamie walked in.

"Hey, feeling revived?" Ken asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Much better!"

Both Ken and Jamie smiled.

"I'm glad," Jamie said with relief. "Say, where's Chucky?"

Kimberly raised her eyebrows and stared at her sister. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with suspicion.

Jamie shrugged. "Just wondering. Oh, Darian wants to see you and so Ken and I told him that you would go stay with him for a week or two."

"Well, it would be nice," she said with some slight reluctance in her voice.

"Oh come on! You love to stay with him and he would love for you to stay with him!"

Definitely, but as you know, Chucky would have to stay home. Remember, he's got a phobia of dolls," Ken said looking at Kimberly as if waiting for her to tell them the whereabouts of Chucky.

Kimberly dropped her head in disappointment. "Shit, you're right." She sighed and had second thoughts about the trip.

Jamie gave Kimberly a smile. "don't worry, Kimy, we'll take good care of Chucky! He'll be in our sight at all times so nothing happens."

"Why are you so determined about Chucky? You act like he's alive or something. He's only a doll, Jamie."

"I know, but he's your doll that you named after Mom's best friend for a reason which means he's special. I think he needs the attention."

"Attention? A doll?" Kimberly tried her best to act as if Chucky was just another ordinary doll, but found that it was getting rather hard.

Jamie laughed. "Sure, why not? He needs a bit touching up anyway."

Kimberly jumped out of her bed in protest. "Touching up? That's what you call attention?" Kimberly demanded angrily.

"Well, it would be nice, e wouldn't look so creepy," Jamie said surprised at Kim's reaction.

"No way, he's stays just the way he is, and he will either stay the way he is or you'll pay!"

Jamie held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, he'll stay the way he is and we will make sure nothing new happens to him," she said sitting Kim back down.

Kimberly sighed. "You just keep your word," she said in a low voice.

"I will," Jamie said crossing her heart.

"Now, let's get you packed, you star off for Darian's tomorrow."

Kimberly nodded and they helped her pack her things and when Jamie and Ken had finally left her to finish Chucky came out and stared at Kimberly with a betrayed look. He Didn't think this was how his say was going to go.

"You're leaving me for two weeks?" he demanded.

Kimberly hung her head in an apology. "I'm sorry. If Cousin Darian didn't have his phobia I would take you. I wish I could take you."

Chucky took a deep breath. "Well, I could use this time to check out Jamie and see if I can't convince her it's me. It'd be good to have an actual conversation with her again."

"Yes, you could. I bet Jamie will be delighted to see you, although kind of creeped out at first."

Chucky nodded. "I'm pretty sure of that also."

Kimberly smiled. "Well, I guess before I forget, have fun these next two weeks and try to stay out of trouble. When I get back you can do whatever you damn well please but until then, behave."

"Yes, Mother," Chucky replied with a sinister grin.

"Shithead," Kimberly snapped at him.

"Tease," Chucky snapped back.

Kimberly glared at him. "Oh, you stupid bastard," she growled.

Chucky smiled. "I don't know about stupid but bastard? Hmm, maybe, I'm just a few genes short of that." He waited for her to reply but she just glared at him in hatred.

"Has the mighty fallen, yet again?" Chucky asked.

"Just shut up."

Chucky took a deep breath. "Damn, it seems that I don't know how to shut up," he said leaning his chin on his hand with his middle finger sticking out.

"Oh, fuck you too!"

"Hey, I got there first," Chucky complained.

"I'll bet," Kimberly said with a smile that made Chucky narrow his eyes at her.

"Are you implying something?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Maybe it's good that you're leaving for two weeks."

"Well, maybe it is! I won't have to deal with you!"

Chucky snickered. "Really? You have too much confidence in yourself. You know very well that you'll be crying to come see me again."

"Ha, ha, ha. Like hell." Kimberly jumped off her bed and grabbed some more things to pack then turned back to Chucky. "Also while I'm gone, try not to kill Ken, he's the world to Jamie and as far as I know, she wouldn't forgive you if you killed him. Charles Lee Ray or not, no one gets away with killing her sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Chucky said waving his hand. "He's just gotta promise not to do anything to me, if I let Jamie know it's me. Jamie's sweetheart or not, if he tries to kill me, I'll kill him."

"I'm sure Jamie wouldn't let him try to kill you. Just make a deal with him, if he doesn't kill you, you won't kill him. Sound good?"

Chucky sighed. "I guess that'll work, but who knows, I may keep my secret from them for awhile," he said running up the stairs and peeking through the key hole of the door. He watched Jamie and Ken fix some dinner while occasionally making out when their hands weren't full.

"My God, what a horny son of a bitch," Chucky said under his breath.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Kimberly said behind him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I prefer not to, especially since you're no better than he is."

Chucky clenched his teeth together and grinded them in annoyance. He then turned and stared Kimberly right in the eye. "You may be the daughter of the woman I loved and I may love you as a daughter, maybe something else, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you into a bloody pulp."

Kimberly held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, I get it. I'm just making a statement," she said walking back down the stairs.

"Keep your statements to yourself," Chucky yelled to her.

Kimberly didn't reply.

Chucky shook his head and looked back through the key hole to see the kitchen empty. He listened closely but heard nothing. Thinking of something else, Chucky ran back down to Kimberly.

"What room did those guy's choose?" He asked Kimberly as she flipped through the channels.

"Right above us on the third floor."

"How'd you find that out?"

Kimberly let out a small laugh. "How else?" She asked giving Chucky a look that said 'you should know'.

"And here you don't admit that that fucker is a horny son of a bitch. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong, I just thought you shouldn't be the one talking because you're just as bad as he is. I bet Tiffany could argue to that."

Chucky snapped his jaw shut and grabbed his knife and pointed it at Kimberly threateningly. "Don't you EVER… bring Tiffany into ANY… conversation like that! I _will_ rip your throat out for doing that!" He yelled.

"Shhh, Ken and Jamie will hear you," Kimberly said running up to Chucky and grabbing the knife out of his hand then covered his mouth with her own hand to keep him from saying anymore. She knew he would nag on about bringing Tiffany up because she knew now how much he hated her.

It gave Chucky such a surprise that he bit into her palm hard enough to draw a lot blood in order to get her to let go.

Kimberly ripped her hand away and held it tightly to her leg and tried to cease the bleeding.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"You surprised the hell outta me, I hate it when people do that! Just remember that next time it won't be so minor, next time I'll rip your whole palm open," Chucky growled as he wiped Kim's blood off his mouth.

"Jeez, what wild hair got stuck up your ass?" Kimberly asked searching for some cloth to wrap around her sore hand.

Chucky just glared at her as he spat the remainder of her blood out. Boy he really got deep.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know what you don't like and all, but you worry me sometimes," Kimberly said in a quiet voice. "I'll do anything to keep you alive."

Chucky sighed. " I'll forgive you this time because Tiffany's got my amulet, you're leaving for two weeks and I have no plans to fix either of those and it's driving me up the wall because all my plans are going to have to wait for two weeks longer than they should have," he said pulling out a rag and throwing it to Kimberly so she could wrap her hand up.

Before Kimberly could reply, the basement door opened and Ken came running down the stairs with just a pair of boxers on.

Chucky, who had dove under the bed for safety once again because it was closest, turned his head and tried not to laugh. He knew it, there was no mistake that Jamie and him would end up in their bedroom. He was beginning to think that they were worse than him, which in some ways would be almost impossibe in Chucky's standards.

"I told you," Chucky said quietly to himself while listening to Ken as he asked if they had left the birth control pills in her room.

Chucky shivered. Why the fuck would they have left them in Kimberly's room? He didn't even want to think about it, especially since he had been sitting in Kim's bed an awful lot. But then once he'd turned her into a doll he could claim the territory of Kimberly's bed, after putting everything through the washer a million times. Then again Kimberly herself could have done some things...

When Kimberly told Ken and he left, Chucky actually came out snickering after having another thought.

"What?" Kim asked getting some water from her bottle to clean his bite.

"Didn't know you were like that," he replied laughing. She'd probably kill him for joking like that.

"Like what?"

"Don't play stupid, it's very obvious when Ken comes down asking you where the birth control pills are."

Kim stopped cleaning the bite and stared at Chucky. "Oh, well, at least I take precautions," she said in defense.

Chucky gagged. "Oh, god! I was only joking!" He said trying his hardest not to puke.

Kimberly smiled at him. "So was I," she said then burst out laughing.

"I really hate it when you do that," Chucky said giving her a dirty look.

"Hey, why don't you like Tiffany being brought up like how I did when you bit me?"

Chucky kept his dirty look on her. "Because she doesn't know jack fuck about me," he said.

"Oh," Kimberly replied as if she already knew that. "How long were you two married?"

"Not long, only a couple years."

"But you knew each other in high school," Kimberly said wondering why Tiffany didn't know much about Chucky like she should since she had known him since high school.

"So? That bitch couldn't get to know someone even if they told her everything and wrote it down for her in blood. She doesn't care about who she's with, all she cares about is herself."

"No wonder you left her, but why'd you marry her in the first place then?"

Chucky moaned. "Do you have to ask these questions? Can we just get off the subject of Tiffany and go to something else?"

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Okay, let's talk sex!" Kimberly joked.

"You're like a little kid," Chucky said shaking his head at her. She was really trying to tempt him which was not a good thing. Ever since he brought it up in the first place that he did have those feelings for her, it seemed that she has been hounding on him for it. He hoped that the next two weeks would go by quick. He really couldn't take it any longer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What would you like to do before you leave? There's go to be something on your mind." He would prove to her once and for all that he wasn't the only pervert in the house. Yes, he did admit he was a pervert, but when people used it too much against him when they themselves are the same way, he gets a little tired of it.

"Hmm, you're right about size," she said in thought about what Chucky had told her in the hospital.

I knew it, Chucky thought.

"Still in the mood?"

Chucky crossed his arms and glared at Kimberly. "And you call me a horny pervert?" He asked.

Kimberly gave him a look of surprise, then hung her head again. He was right.

"I'm so sorry, Chucky. I didn't stop to think that I'm just as bad as you are, but you know what?"

Chucky took a deep breath. "What?"

"It's the perfect good-bye."

Chucky narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you wanted to wait until you're a doll," he said giving her a stern look. He wasn't going to fall for anything, especially since she had been leading him into thinking he could do it then shoving him off. What was she doing to him? Well, maybe the hospital thing was because she was just too afraid that they would be caught, who to blame her?

"I don't trust you."

Kimberly crossed her arms in a pout. "Why not? Wait… you're thinking of the hospital thing, aren't you?"

Chucky waited for her to continue.

"I didn't want to get caught! I would have died if that happened, my life would have been completely over because that fucking hospital would have spilled it to everyone. Then because of it, I would have been thrown into that mental asylum!" Kimberly stopped and caught her breath. "Get my point?"

"I guess so, I still don't trust you though. I hate being made a fool of."

"Who said I was making a fool of you?"

Chucky grinned. "Just shut the fuck up and go lock the door. You're life would really be over if Jamie caught us," he said nodded his head to the door impatiently.

"Trust me, I'm gonna let you do it this time. I'd probably be able to survive the next two weeks away from you better if I let you." Kim gave Chucky the look over. "You really aren't that small, and I'm pretty sure you do make up for your size." She ran up to the door, locked it and ran back down.

Chucky was still in his spot and Kimberly gave him a "Well what are you waiting for," look and went around the room checking all the windows and openings to make sure they were shut and blocked.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Kimberly asked.

"We're gonna play dollhouse, Kimberly," Chucky said. "Do you know how to play dollhouse?"

Kimberly looked at him confused. "Not your idea of dollhouse," she said studying him.

"Okay, what's you're idea of dollhouse?"

"What?"

Chucky sighed. "What would you do for the doll when it's pretend nighttime?"

"That's easy, you'd undress hi--"

"Uh huh, and so technically, what time is it now?"

"Nighttime… oh, I see where you're getting at. You sneaky little devil."

Chucky let out his infamous laugh. "You catch on quickly, babe. Show me how much you can catch on," he said hopping into her arms.

"Yes, sir."

Chucky stretched out, shut the lights off and darkness flooded the room.

_ROFLMAO! XD Had ya going there didn't I? Oh, come on. I'm not going to go through every detail! I'm just making Chucky, well, Chucky. I hope I didn't creep you out, and I promise it won't be as bad as this any other times. This is as bad as it's going to get. It's my promise._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if I creeped some of you out... anyway, who knows, they couldn't have done it! Okay, so some tragic things are going to happen in this chapter and I hope to see how many want me to make this a full blown rated M or R story because I will if you want me to, even give me ideas I will put them in! Oh, yes, this chapter came out much shorter but I was tired when I wrote it,I had already been on the computer too long.

**Chapter 4**

Jamie knocked for the thousandth time on Kimberly's door but there was still no answer. She went to walk away and get a key but stopped when noise came from the room. She pressed her ear to the door and listened closely. Inside Kimberly was talking to someone, but who would she be talking too? Another boyfriend?

Jamie knocked again. "Kimberly, breakfast is ready," she yelled through the door.

"Good, I'll be up in a bit," Kimberly yelled back.

"Okay, but don't take too long, you leave in a couple hours!"

There was an awkward silence then suddenly Kimberly came bursting out of her room. "Shit! Only a couple hours?"

Jamie smiled at her. "Yup, so get your ass in gear," she said shoving Kim along.

"Hang on," Kimberly said running back down to her room. Moments later she came back up with Chucky in her hands and gave Jamie a smile as she went into the kitchen where breakfast waited.

Jamie followed her in with her arms folded across her chest. "What is with that doll?" She asked eyeing Chucky.

Kimberly shrugged. "I love him," she said sitting down at the table.

"You know, you act as if he's a living thing!" Jamie was really getting fed up with it now; Kim was going just too far with the doll and how she treated it and worried about it. "I'm really starting to worry about you!"

Kimberly gave her a nasty look. "Well, don't worry about me! You're not my mother, you're my sister so quit acting like Mom!" She yelled with a tone that made Jamie nod disappointedly and leave her alone.

"Jeez, irritating bitch," Kimberly mumbled.

Chucky looked at her with shock. "I thought you two were like best friends!" He said looking back to where Jamie had been and where she had left.

"Not anymore. Now that Mom's dead and she's been living with me she thinks she can be the one to boss me around and mother me."

"So, why don't you let her know and kick her out or something? For fuck's sake it's _your_ house, dear."

Kimberly sighed. "Because she's my sister, Chucky. I can't do that," she said pouring some coffee into two cups and handing one to Chucky.

"I'd be a bit more careful if I were you," Chucky said.

Kimberly gave him a look. "How come?"

"If Jamie realizes that you are not going to do anything to stop her mothering you, she will continue to do it. Trust me, I know." That was no lie, he had been through that kind of shit with Tiffany and what it sounded like here was that Jamie was acting just like Tiffany had done.

"As I said before, she's my sister which means I couldn't just kick her out."

Chucky shrugged and sighed. "Alright then," he said. "Don't come crying to me when she gets worse."

"Shhh, Jamie's coming," Kimberly order and just as Chucky went to doll mode Jamie came walking in and sat in the chair next to Chucky. She looked at Chucky in his own chair then looked at Kimberly worriedly.

Jamie pointed to Chucky. "This is what I am talking about, you treat him like a living person," she said eyeing the cup of coffee in front of the doll.

"Well, that is your cup," Kimberly said. "I was just too lazy to put it where I figured where you'd sit."

Jamie gave her a look that said, "yeah right". "Kimberly, I don't know what has gotten into you, whether it be Mom's death or even Charles death, but whatever it is you need to get over it! You are acting like a lunatic and I don't like it!"

That was it, Jamie had pushed it too far.

"Now you look here, Jamie!" Kimberly got up out of her chair and gave her sister a threatening look. "I have sat around dealing with your attitude for the past 4 years and I am tired of it! You treat me like a kid, you think you can take over for Mom but you can't so either shut up or get out!"

Jamie sat shocked as hell. What had happened to the Kimberly she once knew?

Opening her mouth Jamie went to speak but her words were immediately lost and all she could do was shake her head sadly and leave the room with tears building in her eyes.

Chucky himself was shocked and couldn't believe it. He did love Jamie but she seemed to controlling and Chucky loathed controlling people more than anything else in the world. Even those he had once had a deep love for, but with him being a sadistic serial killer that didn't give those loved ones a second chance because if that love he had for them wasn't deep enough he would have no mercy for them. They would be like any other of his victims.

"See? All you have to do is be the boss," Chucky said giving Kimberly a "good job" nod.

Slowly Kimberly sat down and wrapped her arms around her head. Chucky raised an eyebrow and stood up in his chair.

"Why are you crying? You told her the truth; you're tired of her bullshit! Act like you care and mean it damn it! Quit acting like a little baby!"

Kimberly raised her head and looked at Chucky. "Unlike you I have feelings and emotions," she said through tears. "It hurts to see my sister cry, especially when it's my fault!"

Chucky sighed and shook his head. "You are absolutely worthless," he said. "I'm starting to think that I am wasting my time here in this hell hole."

Kimberly stared at him with shock. "Wha-- what?" Was he serious?

"You heard me. I thought with how you were acting in the beginning that you had a chance, but I guess not."

"A chance for what? To become what you are?" Kimberly demanded angrily. "Is that all you wanted is to turn me into a heartless, cold killer?"

"It's my only goal in life, and if you don't like it as I said I am wasting my time." Chucky hopped down onto the floor and disappeared into the living room.

Kimberly could only sit there with more tears rolling down her cheeks. Here she had thought everything was going so well because Chucky had been so loving but this was what she gets for seeing something nonexistent in a serial killer. Her love for the old Charles Lee Ray was for that Charles Lee Ray and not this Chucky. There was a difference between the two. How could she not see that in the beginning... one reason, she was too excited to have who she thought was her childhood hero. He turned out to be a nightmare and she wouldn't stand for it.

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes Kimberly straightened herself up, went over to the counter, grabbed her cleaver and walked out into the living room to see if Chucky was hiding in there. Carefully she checked under all the furniture, behind every curtain and everywhere else a little 2 foot doll would fit and found nothing. Taking a deep breath Kimberly went to Jamie and Ken's room to check there and as she wrapped her fingers around the door handle she heard crying coming from the room. That wasn't good.

Gently Kimberly knocked on the door. "Jamie? Can I come in?" Kimberly asked sweetly.

There was no answer so Kimberly opened the door and looked around to the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the bed empty. Slowly she made her way around the door and over to the bed where she figured Jamie would have been and then she realized something, the crying had stopped too. What the fuck was going on?

Not paying any attention to anything behind her Kimberly checked the bed out then looked up just to see Chucky slam the door shut and lock it. To her unfortunate luck the door could be locked inside with a key and couldn't be gotten into from the outside if locked with that key. More to her rotten luck Chucky had the key and stuck it under the door where he would be able to reach it but she wouldn't.

"You were always so dense, Kimy," Chucky said with an evil grin on his plastic face.

"It was all a trick wasn't it?"

Chucky raised an eyebrow.

"You only treated me like you did so you could corner me and kill me," Kimberly said hiding the cleaver behind her back.

"Not in the beginning. I wanted you to become a part with me, but no you proved to be the useless little brat you were when I first met you," Chucky growled. "Anyone who refuses to take my offers can fucking go to hell for all I care, even if I have to send them to hell. You refused me, Kim, and now it's time to see what hell is really like. You'd fit in quite well there." He pulled out a hand gun he had gotten earlier the previous night and aimed it right between Kimberly's eyes.

Kimberly yelped and dropped her cleaver. A gun was no match for a knife!

"Chucky! What are you doing? You wouldn't kill me, I thought we had something!"

Chucky snickered. "We did, babe, and you got it. For your change I offered you love, but you refused it so now you die," he said cocking the gun.

Kimberly sank to her knees and Chucky followed her with the gun still aimed right between her eyes. Kimberly hit the floor and once again started crying. "I was right, there is a difference between Charles Lee Ray and Chucky," she said shakily.

Chucky shook his head. "No, Kim. There isn't a difference between Charles Lee Ray and Chucky, they are the same person. It's you that makes them two separate people, right in that fucking head if yours. You just couldn't see Chucky back when your mother was alive because you didn't want to, but you know what? Your mother could, which was why it had to end like it did."

Kimberly's breath caught in her throat and her head shot up to stare at Chucky. "What do yo-- you mean it had to end the way it did? What the fuck are you saying?" Kimberly yelled getting up and grabbing the cleaver.

Chucky let out his infamous laugh and peered up at Kim with his cold blue eyes. "You mean you don't know what really happened to your mother? What have those asshole cops been telling you all these years?"

"She died in a car accident!" Kimberly burst.

Once again Chucky laughed. "That's what they wanted you to think," he said raising his voice. "She didn't die by no fucking car accident, I killed the bitch!"

Kimberly started to breath hard and fast. She had been lied to all her life; by the police, Jamie, other family members and Chucky. That was too much to take; her mother's life had been taken by the one she had loved because he had been so sweet and the sister who had never lied to her before lied to her about the taking of her mother's life and the police thought she wasn't stable enough to face the truth of her mother's death. They want the truth, the truth was she wasn't stable enough! Which was why it all had to end!

"You stupid mother fucking bastard! How could you do that, my mother was my life!" Kimberly screamed at Chucky.

"She had it coming to her, she pushed her fucking limits too fucking far! She had to be gotten rid of and so I did get rid of her."

Gun or not, Kimberly was going to shred Chucky for taking the one person that meant life to her.

With a quick swing Kimberly launched the cleaver at Chucky and it hit him on his gun hand and knocked the gun right onto the floor. Chucky let out a scream of pain and tried to grab the gun with his good hand but Kimberly came up and kicked him hard in the face sending him flying back against the door with a loud crack. Without wasting a second Kimberly picked up the gun and aimed it where Chucky had been.

"Damn it!"

Kimberly spun around but didn't see Chucky raise his arm with the cleaver in hand and bring it down across her calf.

The pain was more than excruciating and with a loud scream Kimberly fell with her back against the door and Chucky made a quick movement as to swing again and knock the gun out of Kimberly's hand.

"You thought you were smart you little fucker!" Chucky snarled at Kimberly. "Bitches like you never make it in life and I am going to make sure of that!" He pointed the gun again but Kimberly dodged out of the way before he could shoot and ran to the window where she pulled it open and leapt onto the roof. Chucky took a shot at her but missed so he reached under the door, grabbed the key, unlocked the door and ran as fast as he could to the front door. Just as he made it to the door Kimberly burst in and Chucky shot at her again this time catching her in the shoulder.

From the hallway they heard hurried footsteps and they both looked back to see Jamie and Ken come running out then stop dead in their tracks as they caught sight of Chucky standing with his gun still aimed at Kimberly.

"Kimberly!"

"Why look who came to the rescue," Chucky said with a grin as he narrowed his eyes at Jamie.

"Wha..." Jamie recognized that voice; it was too recognizable.

"Charles! How...why?" Jamie wanted to say more but Chucky shot his gun off to shut her up.

"Don't even, I am in no fucking mood for explanations," Chucky snarled. "I'm only here to finish what has started and tend to some important business."

Jamie looked at Kimberly who was laying on the floor with a hand over her shoulder wound and mouthed out the words, "I'm sorry". Kimberly hadn't the strength nor the forgiveness to accept her apology but just lay on the floor hating everything; the world, the life that inhabited the world but most of all her life over it all.

Chucky saw Jamie's apology and started to laugh. "_You_ are sorry? Ms. I-can-boss-you-around-because-I'm-better-than-you-are? Too bad your sister didn't care enough for you to prevent this," Chucky said as turned his aim to Jamie and shot her in the chest.

Ken grabbed Jamie before she could fall to the ground and gently lowered her to the floor and held her tightly in his arms. He then looked over at Kimberly.

"What is going on?" He asked with tears filling his eyes.

Chucky laughed at him. "The sadness of losing something dear to you, how fucking pitiful," he said keeping an eye on Kimberly as she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled herself up onto her feet. With his gaze following her, Chucky watched as she caught her breath then took an unseen swing with her leg and kicked him in the side. Since her kick wasn't to it's best it only knocked him flat into the coffee table but it did cause the table to shatter as he hit it. This time though Chucky kept a good hold of the gun and this time shot at Ken, the guy Kimberly had a caring love for, in the collar bone.

As the bullet collided with him skin, bone, and everything else surrounding the collar bone exploded in a bloody mist and Ken fell back and died before he hit the floor. Jamie who surprisingly was still alive got up and pulled herself behind a wall when Chucky tried shooting at her again.

He's going to run out of bullets sooner or later, Jamie thought as she peeked around the wall. She was relieved to see that Kimberly had made it back out the front door but Chucky who she knew hadn't followed her was nowhere in sight. With every breath sending pain everywhere throughout her body Jamie eyed her surroundings and was too late to react as Chucky came up behind her and fired.


End file.
